The Heart of the Titans
by BlackButlersMistress
Summary: lol Please try to ignore the lines they failed epically so yeah on to my summary.Its about a girl named Hannah Ann Michael she is the daughter of Poseidon,the great granddaughter of Zeus,and a descendant of Athena.she finds a black and purple pearl.r2fo!


1The Heart of The Titans

~disclaimer idea came from reading various books and watching various movies about Greek Mythology ex. Percy Jackson and the Olympians the Lightning Thief and Clash of the Titans~

in this there will be a camp for demi-gods but a different name like mini Olympus or something

~R&R~

enjoy the first chappy! 

Prologue

I have always been a swimmer, I love the water. So did my mom. She is a marine biologist and veterinarian. Last year she ended up moving us to Hawaii to study the dolphins that normally were around there. Well anyway im just a normal high school student that is just trying to fit in. Being a teenager is hard especially with all the stress of my job, being the swim team captain, and being hated by all of the girls at school for my supposed good looks. Anyway here's my story.

Chapter 1

Poseidon, god of the sea, came down from Mount Olympus. To fall in love with a human woman that loved the ocean. Her name was Mallahe Michael, she was said to be as beautiful as a rose. On the day that he crossed her path she instantly fell in love. He had gorgeous dark brown hair and deep blue eyes like the ocean. She didn't care who or what he was but she knew he was too beautiful to be human. Maybe an angel or something.

A few months later he told her during her pregnancy that he was Poseidon god of the sea. At first she didn't believe him so he left. When she bore the child it had a mark of a trident on its side. She instantly knew that he wasn't lying and that her child was a demigod. She held the child and as she wiped the single hair from its face. She asked what gender it was the doctor replied , "It's a girl ma'am." She smiled deeply, "Your name for now shall be Hannah." Hannah grew older and smarter. She grew up always near the ocean or some body of water.

She woke up early to her alarm clock. She read 8:30 she jumped out of bed and slipped into some clothes and ran out her bedroom door. "Mom! Why didn't you wake me up!" Her mom stood outside on the dock. She was feeding the dolphins she was training. Hannah walked over one of the dolphins jumped up.

"Hannah, you don't have to go to school today its Saturday." Hannah laughed and squatted down over to look into the water. The dolphins and fish swam over to her one of them jumped out and kissed her cheek. Her mom laughed, "Hey mom could I get in? PLEASE," she smiled and waived. "Couldn't stop you if I tried," she giggled. Hannah dived in and swam out the small gate with the dolphins.

The dolphins swam beside her and spoke to each other. She smiled living in Hawaii wasn't so bad. She got to see all types of creatures in the ocean; Wales, sharks, fish, and her favorite bottle nosed dolphins. She thought of them as humans, even though she couldn't understand them. Unconditional love is what she called it. One of the dolphins pressed up against her telling her that they need air. She led them upwards and they all took a deep breath before going back into the water. She swum up to a clam that was kind of glowing, it was pure black, naturally she opened it. A large blue purple pearl sat in the mouth. She grabbed it and swam upwards. The sun gleamed in her eyes, she held it upwards so that is sparkled. "Wow pretty lets show mom don't you think?" the dolphins swam around her in circles. She dove back into the water unknowing of what she just got herself into.

At mount Olympus Zeus and Hera were bickering when they heard a small chime. "Hera did you hear that?" She glared at him and nodded, "Yes, _Zeus_, I heard it. Wonder what it could have been." Poseidon was watching the two start bickering again until they all heard it. "What is that noise." Hera spoke, "Hermes go find out what it is." Hermes got up and flew to the mortal world. He flew towards the sound.

A girl was holding a dark black, purple pearl that glowed in her palm. He turned human and went up to the house she went in. It started raining spontaneously "What is that retched thing." He knocked on the door and stepped in. Hannah ran to him, "Hello sir you must have gotten caught in that storm. Well you can stay until it passes." He smiled at her, "Thank You." He looked her up and down he saw a trident mark on her side. "Hannah I need your help to cover the tank. They keep jumping out! Hurry Honey!" her mom called. She bowed and ran to help. Hermes walked over to the other door and watched the dolphins calm down a little to her presence. "Come on guys its just a rain storm." Thunder boomed through the sky and one of the dolphins jumped out onto the deck and wiggled its way away. "Oh no you don't." She ran over and grabbed its tail and flung it back into the pool of water. Hermes witnessed her strength first hand. 

They finally got it covered from the rain and they were soaking wet. Hermes had left while they were finishing. Hannah ran through the house and couldn't find him. "Hannah he probably left awhile ago. Now go up stairs and change." Hannah frowned and clutched the pearl she decided to show her mom later. "Mom Ill be right back do..""No you just rest for awhile in your room." Hannah ran upstairs and jumped onto her bed. 

Hermes flew back to Olympus and knelt before Zeus. "Zeus the noise seemed to be coming from a demigod. More so the thing was coming from her hand. It was a dark purple pearl." Zeus stepped back a little. "Whose child is it Hermes!" he bellowed. Hermes looked up at him. "It is Poseidon's daughter, and her mother is your grandchild sir, she is also a descendant of Athena. It seems like she only has very little human blood in her." Zeus was relieved a little that she had some of his blood. "Poseidon since its your daughter, I will permit you to see her and judge if she's dangerous." Poseidon stood up, "Very well brother." He walked and turned into water and went into the ocean. "Hannah I finally get to see you," he said. 

**Hi guys R&R! Im going to come out with the next chapter soon.**

**THANKS BUNCHES! If you could rate on a scale from one to ten please.!**

**~BBM**

**~hands cookies to the readers~ =w=**


End file.
